ex515fandomcom-20200213-history
Dee Dee
Dee Dee (born February 21, 1998) is a main character and the secondary protagonist in the series Dexter's Laboratory. She is Dexter's older sister, Appearance She is two to three times taller than Dexter and has peculiar body proportions; a minuscule torso with a large head and gangly limbs, similar to a ballerina's. To complete the ballet look, she wears a rose/brink pink colored small tutu, white pantyhose and pink ballet pumps, which usually create a "squishy" noise while walking. She has a similar personality and hair color to her father. For sleeping she wears a pink nightgown, and she wears her hair down. For swimming she wears a pink one-piece swimsuit and a pink swimming cap with the initial 'D' on the front. She has fair skin, blue eyes and long blonde hair in pigtails. Personality Dee Dee is Dexter's extremely ditzy, simple-minded, energetic, hyperactive older sister. She usually, in one way or another, sabotages his experiments and destroys his lab in every episode of the show, although she does so out of ignorant curiosity rather than malicious intent and she in actuality loves and cares for her brother dearly. Though she was shown to get hypocritically angry when she found that Dexter had been in her room and messed with her stuff. Dee Dee also loves ballet, puppies, unicorns, playing dolls with her friends, messing around in Dexter's laboratory and generally depicts all the stereotypes concerning normal girl activities. Her catch-phrase is "Oooooooh, what does this button do?". She rarely wears her full length of hair down except on rare occasions, mostly when sleeping. She also has a multitude of stuffed animals and she has a four poster bed. It was revealed in the episode "A Hard Day's Day" that Dee Dee's astrological sign is Cancer indicating that she was born somewhere between June 22nd or July 23rd. Despite her usual ignorance and apparent stupidity, Dee Dee has been shown to actually be a very wise girl for her age who displays far better common sense than her brother and less naivety about subjects that Dexter is completely ignorant about. Dee Dee has a far better understanding of nature and inner peace than her brother as well apparent knowledge of important biological and botanical subjects, being very familiar with the achievements of biologist and friar Gregor Wendell who even Dexter was completely ignorant of. In the end, Dee Dee is a loving girl with a strong love for her brother and despite his attitude towards her and attempts to get rid of her and even destroy her, she has continued to stick by him long into her elderly years, and unlike him was able to avoid senility and still take care of him with love and kindness. Quotes *"Hi Dexter!" - Various Episodes *"Ooooooh! What does this button do?" - Various Episodes Trivia *Dee Dee's favorite color is pink. *Dee Dee's birthday was never mentioned, however she mentions she's a Cancer. *Her feet are very large, this is addressed throughout the series, and in the episode "Shoo Shoe Gnomes" she is seen to have high-rampant foot odor. *A running gag in the series is Dee Dee showing Dexter her "new" dance called "the Fanciful Unicorn" over and over again, forgetting she has already showed him many times. *Dee Dee has two friends named Lee Lee & Mee Mee who both look like her and have similar sounding names. *She has been called a "golden haired angel" by both Mandark and Nice Dexter. Category:Dexter's Laboratory Characters Category:Females Category:Humans Category:Students Category:Idiots Category:Dancers Category:Pre-teens Category:Girly girls Category:Singing Characters Category:Cartoon Network Characters Category:Singers Category:10 year olds Category:Pink Category:Musicians Category:Blue eyes Category:Blonde hair Category:Siblings Category:Protagonists Category:American Characters Category:Lovers Category:Characters voiced by Kat Cressida Category:Giants Category:Cartoon Characters Category:Caucasian Characters